Cold and Hot
by slowgin
Summary: A seventy five year old case catches John Stillman's attention, but not because of the case itself. Stillman and OC. Rated T for now but I reserve the right to change it later.
1. Chapter 1

We've gotten a few glimpses into Stillman's personal life. I've always liked the character and after the revelation about his affair this past season, my mind began to contemplate...

BTW, I am upset that the show was cancelled. I really enjoyed watching.

* * *

John Stillman turned off the light on his desk and stepped out of his office, turning to head through the detective's pool and home for the day. It had been a long one and the desks sat empty. Not the first time he'd closed the place down, he mused. Then he saw a woman standing in the doorway, looking disappointed. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"I um," she began, looking around, "was told to come here."

Stillman paused and studied her face. Something in her expression caught his attention. He couldn't just push her away, tell her to come back tomorrow. There was something about her that made him offer to listen.

"I know that there are cases that are more current, people who have lost someone recently…but this has affected my family for generations and…I'd like to find the answers," she told him.

"Of course," he said as he opened his office door and flipped on the lights. "Come in, tell me what you know." He gestured to a chair next to his desk as he settled on the corner of it.

She sat and opened a manila folder, pulling a newspaper clipping from it. "This is the only record I have. Of course, there are my mother's remembrances…but she was a young child when it happened. I'm sure there were things my grandmother didn't tell her and things that were distorted by her own perspective. It affected my grandmother; she never remarried and was largely reclusive after my grandfather's death. And my mother…I don't think she ever had a normal relationship in her life because of it. And my brothers and sister and I…it's like a shadow that is always over us."

John surveyed the article quickly. Julius Mather had been killed in 1934 under mysterious circumstances. According to the article he was a shop keeper who had fired his weapon, a .38 revolver, which was found beside him. The coroner's report said he died of a gunshot wound to the abdomen, probably from a .22. He'd bled out, his life seeping from him over a couple of hours as he lay in an alley. The police suspected foul play. The article described the wound, an upward trajectory that went up into the chest cavity before the bullet lodged in his spine.

"The police followed up?" John asked her.

"So I was told by my mother. But the results were inconclusive."

John studied the woman. Early forties, he guessed. She had dark red hair with gray making an appearance. She was pretty, probably had been a beauty in her youth. Her eyes were green, tending toward hazel. And they were incredibly expressive, saying more than her words. This was important to her, incredibly so. "I'm sorry…I'm John Stillman…I didn't…"

"Janice Langford. Most call me Jan." She sounded grateful. John sighed. "I can look into this but…since it was so long ago…"

A faint smile crept over her, one of relief. "I understand. It's just…one of my brothers believes that our grandfather committed suicide. We kept his theory from our mother. She always believed her father was murdered and that was bad enough. But if she ever thought he …well, it would have been too much. But now, well…she's gone but my brother isn't letting it go. And it is causing conflict between all of us. Our mother's inability to move past her father's death hurt all of us and now…with my brother dredging it all up…I just want to lay it to rest. And I thought…"

"That's what our unit is for," he told her. "If he was murdered, the killer is long dead. But to find the answers…well, the truth deserves to be told."

"Thank you," she said as she stood. "My address and phone number is in the folder, along with everything I know about my grandparents lives in 1934."

"I'll pull the file in the morning and give you a call when we have anything," he assured her. Shyly, she smiled and nodded. "Good, thank you." She turned and left. John watched her leave and shrugged, almost laughing at himself. Because there was something about this woman that intrigued him on a personal level, he was now investigating a seventy five year old death. He put the file on the center of his desk and left, knowing he would have another busy day tomorrow.

John smirked as he stepped into his office the next morning. It was still there, the file on Julius Mather sat just where he'd left it the night before. He wasn't surprised but still laughing at himself for his reason for taking the case. Janice Langford, or Jan as her friends called her, was an attractive woman who had gotten his attention on a very personal level. Of course, he doubted that she had even noticed him, at least not in that way. He shook his head in a self deprecating manner. Who was he kidding? She's never notice him in _that way. _And it wasn't like him to get involved with the victims or their families. So why was this different? Why was _she_ different?

He sent Valens down to get the case file. As much as he wanted to be primary on this, he had several administrative details to follow through on over the next few days and wouldn't be free to give it much time. So he decided to assign it to Rush and Valens. He knew Lily would give it the attention that he wanted to provide. She'd bring him in as they chased down the details, whatever they could find. It was a satisfactory compromise in his mind.

He glanced up from his desk several times through the morning to see the detectives sifting through the thin file, looking for loose ends to chase down. Finally, his curiosity getting the better of him, he wandered out, as if to get a cup of coffee and stopped at their desks. "Anything yet?"

Lily Rush looked up. "Preliminary report had it as accidental. But the coroner's report with the discrepancy over the caliber of bullets pointed to another party there. The vic called his wife earlier to tell her he would be late. Mather was waiting for a delivery. The driver was delayed and wouldn't get there until after hours. He was the one who found the dead man in the alley. Mather's gun was under him, indicating that he fell on it.

The detective that investigated, Joe Myers interviewed family, friends, and neighboring business. Everyone agreed that Mather wasn't the type to kill himself. His business was surviving, even though the times were hard and every indication was that his personal life was okay. There didn't seem to be any reason to suspect suicide."

"But," Scottie Valens interrupted, "nothing was missing from the store and his wallet was full of cash. No indication that it was a robbery and no suspects."

"Anyone still living from the case?" John doubted it but asked anyway.

"Most of the people that Myers talked to were in their forties or fifties, so I'd guess no," Lily said with finality.

"Okay, well…run the coroner's report by the M.E. and see what he has to say. Beyond that…"

"We'll check out the scene too, if it still exists," said Rush.

"Okay…" John nodded. "Let me know what you find."

"Got it Boss," Lily replied.

Two days later, John Stillman stood at Janice Longwood's front door. He's pressed the button for the bell and waited nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, it wasn't anything but a routine call to give her the results of the investigation, inconclusive at best. But he had promised her and so he was here.

The door was opened by a teenage boy who looked very much like his mother. His expression was full of question and his eyes widened as Stillman told the boy who he was. "Is your mother here?" he asked finally.

The boy nodded and called over his shoulder. "Mom, there's a detective here for you."

Janice Langford appeared at he door seconds later. "Detective Stillman, please come in," she said warmly. She led him into the living room and offered him a seat. She sat on the sofa, next to the chair that he took. He heard footsteps down the hall and assumed it was the boy.

Janice smiled. "My apologies for Nicky. I tried to teach him manners but it seemed he forgot them when he hit thirteen."

John felt the grin that worked across his face. "I understand," he said quietly.

"You have children?"

"A daughter. She's grown but I remember…" He didn't really want to get into his past. There were too many regrets there.

"Well, I suppose you aren't here to discuss children," she said, suddenly solemn.

"No. I had two of my detectives look into your grandfather's case. Since it was so long ago, there weren't many leads. The detective that originally investigated first thought it was accidental but the different calibers of the bullets brought in the question of foul play. But to answer your brother's theory of suicide…it was never an option. Both the coroner at the time and our current M.E. said that there is no indication of that. There is a possibility that he fell on his own weapon and it fired, but it is more likely that he was shot by someone else. Unfortunately, we'll never know who that other person might have been." He paused to let her absorb all that he had said. "I'm sorry we couldn't solve it for you."

Janice stared ahead for a moment and then turned to him, a sad smile on her face. "No, I understand…the difficulties, I mean. I do appreciate you and your detectives looking at it. At least we have cleared up the suicide question. That will bring my family some peace. Really…thank you."

John nodded, accepting her thanks apologetically. "Well, I should go," he said as he stood.

She rose with him and glanced towards the door. Then she looked back at him. "I um…well, dinner is on the stove and…well, would you like to join us?" John stared in disbelief. His attraction hadn't lessened over the last few days but she had a family. No point staying. "Thank you but…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure your family is waiting for you," she said.

"Uh, no…it's not that. But I'm sure your husband …"

"I'm divorced," she said quickly, almost eagerly. Could she be feeling the same attraction, he wondered. His brow furrowed as he considered what to do. "Well, if you're sure…It does sound better than the microwave dinner I had planned," he answered. Why not, he thought. The case was over and she was single, he was single…why not?

She relaxed. He hadn't realized that she was tense until he saw her shoulders drop into a more natural position. Her eyes brightened and she gestured to the hall. "We're kind of casual…eating at the kitchen table. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? No, it sounds…nice," he said, rolling his eyes at his own lameness as he followed her down the hall to the kitchen.

Dinner was nice, as well as the lunch they met over the next day. John was feeling self-conscious though as they parted. He wanted to ask her out, on an honest to god date, but his brain and his mouth wouldn't connect to get his question out. So instead, he stood on the sidewalk feeling very much like an awkward teenager. That was fair, he mused as he stared at her, dumbstruck. It was very much what he was feeling.

She looked up at him, amusement in her eyes. She seemed to understand his dilemma and was waiting patiently. Of course, that just created more confusion for him. "I um…' he started but then went quiet. Her green eyes were on him, dancing as a smile broke out on her face. "Yes?"

"It's just…well, this is…I…" He couldn't take his eyes off of her and yet, the longer he looked, the more he was caught up in her and the less his brain would work.

Finally, she decided to give him a break. "John, I have tickets to a concert this weekend. My friend and I were going but she will be out of town on business and so I'm wondering…I mean, I thought perhaps you might like to go?"

He felt the tension flow out of him. "Yes," he said as he smiled. "I would like that. What time should I pick you up?"

"Friday at 6:30?"

"Yes, I'll be there…or maybe…" She looked at him quizzically, making his stomach do a flip. "Um…if I picked you up at say…five, we could get a bite to eat?"

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at him. "Yes, of course…five then." He walked her to her car and opened the door for her. She moved to get in but he stopped her, wanting to kiss her but shyness suddenly taking over. Again, she let him off the hook as she reached up, settling a warm but non-committal kiss on his cheek. It was encouraging without pushing and put him at ease. He watched as she drove away, suddenly very excited about Friday night.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

As Friday approached, John's nerves began to get the best of him. He alternated between grumpiness and excitement all day with his team. Finally, it was Will Jefferies that called him on it and sent him home. John had sputtered but Will, who was not only his colleague but his friend, wouldn't back down. "I don't know what's eating at you, but take it out of here," he'd told Stillman. John fumed as he left.

By the time he'd made it home he was grateful, however. It gave him time to get ready for the evening….time to get his emotions in check. This date meant more to him than any had meant in a very long time. He was too excited and too confused by his emotions. Now he had time to get collected. The last thing he wanted was to get ahead of himself and do something stupid. He wanted to impress Janice Langford, not look like an idiot.

She opened her front door to him and smiled at the somewhat stiff but solid looking man standing before her. She had admired him from her first sight of him. Janice marveled at his build and smiled warmly as she gazed at his strong features. His square jaw was like a heroic character from the comics, she thought…like Superman or perhaps more fitting, Dick Tracy. She smiled to herself as she tried to visualize him under the famous hat. His balding head suited him, however. And the intelligence in his eyes was his main attraction from her viewpoint. "John, please come in," she said as she smiled at him. He stepped inside, adoringly shy in his demeanor. "I know I'm a few minutes early…"

"Not at all. To be honest, when I was a kid we were late to everything…my mother couldn't seem to arrive anywhere on time. So, being on time, or even early, is a big thing with me."

He smiled bashfully and his eyes lit. "I'll keep that in mind," he said lightly.

They ate a little bistro near the Kimmel Center. The food was decent and the service quick, which gave them time to make the show. John wanted to make conversation but he felt tongue tied with her.

The concert was easier for him, since it would be rude to talk while the Pops were playing. It did, however give him too much time to think. What should he do after, he wondered. Should he just take her home…ask her to go for coffee…what? He could feel her next him, so close. She was listening to the concert intently but occasionally she would brush against him, sending all sorts of crazy feelings through him. By the time the intermission, he was a bundle of tingling nerves, full of anticipation, fear, hope, and insecurity.

_Get a grip, _he scolded himself_. Why the hell can't you get it together? It's not like this is your first date…_He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. _But it is the first one in a long time that feels like it matters. _Another glance at her and he let out a deep sigh_. Not like it'll go anywhere…even if you do get a second date…or a third, it'll end like the others…disastrous. _He shifted uncomfortably as defeat settled over him.

Janice noticed his change next to her. She was enjoying the concert but obviously he wasn't, she thought. As a piece ended and applause sounded around them, she leaned over and asked if he would like to leave. John looked at her oddly and then sheepishly said it was a good concert. "But if you want to…" he quickly added.

Janice covered his hand but instead of putting him at ease as she intended, it just made him more unsettled. She smiled and whispered that she'd had enough. "We can sneak out at the next break," she suggested. He nodded affirmation as the orchestra began to play again.

They broke out ten minutes later. She had bolted from her seat the instant the music stopped and John followed closely on her heels. Once outside, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side. "Look, I know you're nervous and frankly, so am I. So let's just get this over with…" she said huskily.

John looked at her, confused. "Janice, I…" His next words were lost in the kiss she laid on him. His hands went to her waist, holding her close as he recovered from his shock and returned the kiss. It ended when they began to chuckle. Finally breaking apart, he looked deep into her eyes, amusement still in his. "You um…caught me by surprise…"

Her hands moved to his shoulders as she returned his gaze. "I was tired of the…wait," she said. "Thought we may as well get that first one over with."

"First?" He asked bemused.

"I hope it is the first of many," she hinted. A small grin grew on John's square face. "Me too," he said softly.

"Buy me a drink?" She asked.

They found a decent looking bar around the corner and settled into a booth, sitting across from one another. He had debated sitting next to her but decided that sitting across would be easier. Next to her, he would be a basket case. He asked her if she wanted anything to eat and she declined. Looking around, he didn't see any signs of a waiter, so he slid out of his seat and headed for the bar. A few minutes later, he returned with their drinks. He was drinking Scotch, neat. She'd ordered a rum and coke. Her choice had surprised him; he would have guessed she'd want a wine cooler or something similar. But then this woman was a continuing discovery for him, so he enjoyed this new one.

They chatted over their drinks, noting consequential but John wasn't up to that kind of chat anyway; he was lost in her eyes. He loved the way they changed, turning darker and lighter as her mood changed. They lightened when she laughed and darkened when something somber came up. And when she looked across at him…really looked, her eyes danced. Sometimes they seemed greener and sometimes changed to a blue hue. But there were always gold flecks in them.

Suddenly he realized she was chuckling and he didn't know why. He looked at her quizzically, which made her laugh outright. "Where are you, John?"

Embarrassed, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Uh, I'm…here," he said lightly, trying to move past his gaffe.

"Your body is, but you were somewhere else…lost."

He felt the flush that rushed through his face. They had only just met but she knew him. Something stirred in him with that knowledge. She knew him and she was still sitting here with him, wanting to know him better. "I um…was just watching your eyes," he confessed. "They are … intriguing."

A slight blush tinged her cheeks. "Thank you," she said demurely.

John's eyes lit at her response to his confession, his unintended compliment. He tilted his head and gazed at her, marveling at the turn of events. It was obvious this woman was interested. It wasn't that other women hadn't been; there'd been a few over the years since his divorce that had caught his eye as well. But with Janice, he felt something…unique. Even when he'd dated and fallen in love with Rita, it was different. This was different. Maybe because he was older now, knew more of the pitfalls…or maybe just because he was older and had more of his life behind him than ahead…maybe that was the difference. Maybe this seemed like his last chance.

He drove her home. He didn't want to say good night at the door; he didn't want to say good night at all. It was obvious she didn't either. But still, it was too soon, too early in their relationship. _Hell, it was the first date,_ he reminded himself. So he stood on her doorstep, lingering really, prolonging the parting. They made small talk. And then he kissed her. It began tenderly but quickly turned passionate. As his hands worked to her back, holding her closer, he could tell that it rocked her as much as it did him. He kissed her again…and again. And she was a willing recipient. Then she kissed him. And his head began to swim. She was intoxicating. He drove home in a fog, his head still swimming from it all.

It took John a long time to get to sleep that night. And when he did sleep, he dreamed of her.

* * *

So, what do you think? More?


	3. Chapter 3

Janice called him the next morning. He was surprised when he heard her voice on his phone. He'd planned to call her later in the day but now she was beating him to it. His heart raced as they got through the greetings. His mind whirled as he tried to collect his thoughts. It had been his plan to ask for another date. He was still trying to collect his thoughts when her question got his attention.

"What are you wearing right now?"

"What?"

"What are you wearing?" She asked again.

"Um…" he glanced down at himself. "I just took a shower, so…um…" Her husky laughter was heard from the other end of the line. "I like the picture my mind is creating." Her words and the deeper tone of her voice were creating a reaction in him as well. He chuckled, trying to keep things light. "Well, you kind of caught me unprepared."

"Is there at least a towel," she asked, still chuckling.

"Yes," he said firmly. "I did wrap a towel around me."

"Mmm…sounds…enticing." After a very loaded silence she continued. "What color is the towel?"

"Blue," he answered, suddenly feeling happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Mmm…perfect color for you," she said. "Goes with your eyes…" John swallowed with difficulty and listened as she continued. "I wonder how hard I would have to tug to get that blue towel off."

He grinned and a slight cough suddenly demanded release. "Um…probably not too much…"

They arranged for a lunch date. This was his weekend off and he'd planned a day on his boat. But lunch with Janice was much more exciting, he thought.

They met a little café near the mall. It was off the beaten path and therefore less likely for him to run into anyone he didn't want to see, like anyone from his team. What had never entered his thinking was seeing and being seen by his ex- wife and daughter, out for a day of shopping. It was awkward at best and he fought the urge to crawl under the table as his daughter approached their table.

He managed to talk well enough to introduce everyone and make small talk. After five excruciating minutes, the two women moved away, his daughter glancing over her shoulder and winking at him with a _I'll drill you for details later_ kind of look. He turned back to Janice to see her trying not to laugh at him.

"I…um….I'm sorry," he managed to say.

"For what," she said as she began to chuckle. "I'm assuming you didn't know they would be here. And it wasn't so bad. Everybody played nice." John began to relax. She was taking it all in stride. "Still, I was hoping to be farther along in our relationship before I subjected you to…"

"You want a relationship, John?" She interrupted as she asked.

John stopped, stunned. His eyes fixed on hers as he considered his answer. "I do…if…I mean, I'd like to see…to explore the possibility… if you'd like, I mean"

Her smile was warm and genuine. "I'd like," she said quietly but firmly.

He felt his chest swell as his heart expanded inside. The full impact of the short conversation settled over him and he grew excited as well as cautious. "I haven't done this in a long time…"

"Done what?" she asked.

"Date, build a relationship…fall…in…love."

A slow smile grew on her face. "Neither have I. But I haven't been this…attracted to anyone for a long time either."

She suggested that they spend the afternoon together and they did, walking the mall, talking, laughing, and enjoying the warmth of one another. Finally, he suggested dinner. She agreed, insisting on him coming to her place. She needed to check on her son, Nick and be sure he was fed.

"Where you been, Mom?" Nick asked as he eyed John.

"At the mall. You hungry? I'll start dinner." She looked away from her son at John. "Care to help?"

Nick drew her attention back. "Actually, I'm meeting some of the guys over at Frankie's Pizza. We're going to eat and then go to the game. Is it okay if I stay at Jeff's tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Janice answered. "Just keep your phone on you and call me if the plans change."

John was amazed at how quickly the boy was out of the house. "He do that a lot?"

"Do what?" she asked, looking amused.

"Fly out of here. I mean, he could've at lest said good night or something…to you I mean. I get why he doesn't want anything to me."

She laughed. John liked the sound of her laughter and smiled in response. "It's his age. It isn't cool to hug the mom or anything, you know. And why wouldn't he want anything to do with you?"

John shrugged. "Well, he's got a beautiful mother who probably has men coming around all the time…and he's probably not too impressed with any of us. And we're not his father."

Janice looked thoughtful for a moment and then grinned. "You think I'm beautiful?"

John scoffed. "You know you are," he said heavily.

Stepping closer to him, she continued smiling. "Well, it is nice to hear anyway … especially from a man s attractive as you are."

Fixing his eyes on her, feeling his stomach tumble, John swallowed. "I'm um…pretty ordinary…"

Her hands went to his shoulders, gently rubbing, her fingertips massaging along the bone. "Nope…very attractive. And it is good that you're not his father…I kicked the man out."

"You…was he…I mean…why?"

"He cheated on me. One of two things that I told him I would never forgive."

"And the other," John asked, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"If he ever hit me or Nick."

John backed away from her. "There's something I should tell you then…before we…before things get…"

Her expression changed to a serious one, questioning. John rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he could crawl in a hole. "My wife and I…we broke up…well, things weren't going so well and…and…I…" he swallowed again, trying to get the words out.

"You cheated on her." Janice's tone was flat, unemotional.

Letting out a deep sigh, John nodded. "Yes. Things had been really bad for a long time and…well… I met someone and things just…got out of hand."

"You regret it?" Her yes were boring into him with intensity that betrayed her need to understand.

He took a deep breath. "I…I'm not sure it would have turned out any differently in the end. The cheating just…accelerated the break-up. Do I regret everything that led to the break-up? Yeah, including the cheating…everyday of my life. I loved Rita but she hated my job…hated the late nights of waiting up and worrying, hated that I wasn't there for so many important things, like when our daughter first walked or talked…or the school nights…missed anniversaries and….well, you get the picture."

He could feel her studying him, her eyes penetrating and obtrusive. Finally, she let out a deep breath. "You learn anything from it?"

Looking at his feet, John thought for a moment. "I learned…not to get involved. For a long time I didn't go out…then eventually, I did but only a date or two here and there. Nothing was ever serious. But now…I'm tired of being alone and I want to find someone that…someone that will care if I come home or not." He felt sad all of a sudden. He had probably just blown his chance with this woman, the first that had really interested him in years.

"And if you did find this woman and then had an opportunity to cheat on her?"

John looked up shyly. "I think it was Paul Newman that said, why go out for hamburger when you have steak at home," he said hesitantly. "If I find someone who can put up with me and my job, then she's all I need. There's nothing out there any better."

"I'm feeling…disappointed and…apprehensive, John. I thought…I mean, you just don't seem like the type that would…cheat. You seem so solid; it is one of the things that I find attractive about you. And to find out…"

"I understand. I'll um…well, I'll just get going. Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it and…I'm sorry."

She grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "I didn't say I want you to leave. But I need time to …digest this new information."

"I'm human, Janice. I made a mistake…a big one. After hearing your history, I thought I should be honest with you because if things did develop between us, I didn't want it surprising you later. But if you can't trust me, I understand."

Absorbing his statement, she blinked. "Stay," she whispered. "I want you to stay, please."

"Okay," he answered solemnly. "Then, how can I help with dinner?"

Smiling, she handed him a cutting board. "Know how to chop vegetables?"

Returning her smile, he took the board and glanced around for a knife. Pulling one from her wood block, he nodded. "Bring 'em on."

They worked together, John taking Janice's lead as she instructed him on various tasks. After an hour, they were sitting at her table, enjoying a candlelit dinner with wine. John thought she sparkled as much as the light did in the wine glasses. He knew he felt sparkly.

He insisted on helping with the clean up and reveled in the feeling of togetherness as they worked around her kitchen. After the last dish was cleaned and put away and the counters wiped clean, they settled in her living room. It was then that he ventured a kiss.

She responded to his overture and initiated one of her own and the launched to into a long session of serious making out. He worried that Nick might show up, even though the teen had said he would be out for the night. Janice didn't seem worried at all as the kisses and caresses grew more heated.

His heart was pounding in his chest and his head felt like it would explode…both of them did. He hadn't been this hot and bothered in years. This was an exciting woman who seemed excited about him. He wanted her and if he was any judge, she felt the same. But more than that, he wanted her in his life, a special part of his life, so he willed himself to calm down. But she was having none of it and began caressing him starting behind his ear and working down his neck, across his chest, her fingernails dragging across him and eliciting a deep moan. Her hand worked around his side and then slid to his belt, resting there. Surely she could hear his chest pounding, he thought. Was she aware of his other throbbing as well?

He shifted on the sofa, suddenly uncomfortable and feeling exposed. She glanced up into his eyes, knowingly. Her own eyes were enticing and inviting and he wanted to lose himself in them. But he cleared his throat instead. "I um…should go, he breathed out.

"Go?" She blinked. "Why?"

"Because if I don't go now, I'll stay for breakfast and I don't want that until you know you can trust me."

Reluctantly, she agreed and walked with him to the door. He kissed her again and fought the urge to take her back to the sofa. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said as he kissed her again.

"Yeah," she let out in a sigh. "Tomorrow."

He drove home in a happy haze, excited and euphoric. Sleep escaped him as he tossed in his bed, too energized to settle down. . It was happening; he was falling in love and she was open to his feelings. He felt more alive than he had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning," Janice answered on the third ring. John had impatiently waited as long as he could before calling, wanting to be sure he didn't wake her up. He'd been up for several hours, too excited to sleep.

"Good morning," he said softly into the phone. "Did you sleep well?"

He could hear the amusement in her voice as she responded. "I did for awhile. And then I had the most stimulating dream…"

Puzzled, John inquired. "Stimulating?"

"Yes. It was a continuation of last night…you know, if you had stayed awhile longer…"

His heart jumped in his chest. "You dreamed about…"

"Uh huh. And as I said, it was most stimulating. I was rather worn out when I woke up," she yawned.

"That good," he said dryly. "At least, I think it is…"

"You can't imagine…maybe one day, I'll … demonstrate."

John shifted in his chair, his clothes suddenly snug and the chair suddenly uncomfortable. "Uh yeah…that'd be… good."

"So how did you sleep?" She asked huskily.

"I was kind of restless. I wanted to call you when I woke up but thought I might let you sleep in."

"Thank you. But it wasn't necessary; I've been awake for awhile."

"Listen, I have this boat and I thought maybe…if you're interested… we could go out on the river today?"

"It sounds lovely. How about I pack a picnic lunch?"

"That'd be great. And…do you think Nick would like to join us?"

Janice chuckled. "You really know how to spoil a party, don't you?"

"What? You think he'd cause a problem."

"A problem? No. But I'm surprised that you think we need a chaperone."

"I don't," John answered quickly. "Although after last night maybe it isn't a bad idea. But no, I just thought he might enjoy it and if you and I are going to be seeing one another…maybe he and I should get to know one another."

She sighed heavily. "I suppose you are right. But the thought of being alone with you on a boat, out in the middle of the river, with no one else around was… enticing."

"Um…thank you." He swallowed, trying to rein in his emotions which were threatening to overrun him at the moment. "So what time should I pick the two of you up?"

"In about two hours?"

"Right…in two hours then."

John was disappointed when Janice told him that Nick had decided to spend the day with his friend Joey instead of with them. But he supposed he understood. The prospect of spending the day with the "old" people probably didn't appeal to the teenager. Concentrating on his driving, he answered Janice's questions about his boat and their plans for the afternoon as he drove towards the marina.

Since it was Sunday, the river was quiet except for other recreational boats. "Where are we going?" Janice asked over the hum of the engine.

"I thought…Penn's Landing? It isn't too far and we can have lunch and then head back," John answered.

John was having difficulty concentrating on steering the boat. He could feel her watching him and wondered what she was thinking. Besides, being alone with Janice gave his mind time to conjure different scenarios, all of them extensions of the previous night's activities. Finally, he found the courage to glance over at her. Her eyes were sparkling. He tried to maintain a calm demeanor but the look she was giving him was setting off reactions in his body.

"You enjoying the ride," he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"I am. The view is… wonderful." Her eyes never left him which made his internal temperature rise…again.

"Um… yeah, the waterfront is amazing," he replied.

She glanced around and then chuckled. "Yeah, it's okay too…" she said as her eyes settled back on him. He felt like he was one big grin.

"So, would you like to steer for awhile?" he asked her.

She nodded that she would and he stepped back, letting her take the wheel. "So what do I do?" She seemed frozen to it, tension obvious in her stance.

John stepped up behind her and gently placed his hands over hers. "Just keep her straight and steady. We're at cruising speed, so all you have to do is steer." She nodded but the tension was still evident. Keeping his arms around her, he leaned in a little closer and was rewarded be her body settling against him. Consequently his heart rate jumped.

Her hair smelled fruity, he decided as he let his senses absorb her. She was warm in his arms, next to his thumping chest. His hands reveled in the softness of hers underneath. Taking his right hand off of hers, he let it slide up her arm, relishing her response as she shuddered. Then she leaned into him even more.

He glanced at the water ahead of them and satisfied that they were still on course, he turned his attention back to Janice, nuzzling into her neck. Her entire body trembled beneath him. Then she giggled. "Mister, if you want me to keep my mind on my driving, you need to stop that…"

"Can't help it," he muttered.

"You're incorrigible And all this time I thought you were the steady, Mr. Clean kind of guy…"

"No guy is Mr. Clean around you," he said with a smile. "You make us think things we shouldn't."

"You mean…impure thoughts?" Her eyes were dancing at him.

"I'll be spending the rest of the day in Confession."

"Oh, so you are Catholic?"

"When I'm anything…yeah. My brother is a priest. He's the religious one…"

Her demeanor changed slightly. "I suppose I should stop trying to tempt you then."

"Can't happen," he answered. "Just being around you is temptation."

She laughed. "Oh, I imagine you come across greater temptations everyday in your job…"

John's eyebrows furrowed. "Not really. You're the first woman I've met in a long time that… well, that, I find this interesting." His mind suddenly clicked back to the religion question. "So, it bothers you…that I'm Catholic, I mean?"

"Not if you are okay with the fact that I am not," she said lightly.

"Not a believer?" He was surprised. He'd have thought she'd be comfortable in a church pew most Sunday mornings.

"Oh, yeah…just not Catholic with a big C. I attend church enough to keep my sanity but I'm not what you'd call a regular," she said with amusement.

"So, religion won't be a problem?" The whole topic was making him nervous.

"No, it won't. You're a good man, John… not perfect, but a good man. That's getting harder and harder to come by. We'll figure things out as we go, but I'm not letting things like religion get in our way."

Slowly he was beginning to believe that she really was as interested in him as he was in her. He'd had women tell him they couldn't be serious with him because of his Catholicism and he'd had Catholic women tell him he wasn't religious enough for them. She was refreshing, not pushing him one way or the other over something as personal as his faith but obviously having her own. And she wouldn't let it come between them; she would let him be the man he already was without expecting him to make huge changes.

He pulled her closer to him, his right arm wrapping around her waist, claiming her. Then nuzzling back down into her neck, he began planting small kisses on her. Tilting her head to give him better access, she squirmed deeper into him. "I wish…"

"You wish what?" he asked.

"That we weren't in the middle of the river…that I could turn around and give you the attention that I want to give you."

"Mmmm, yeah," he agreed. "We could um…turn the boat around and head back?"

She stepped back and turned the wheel back over to him. John stepped up closer to it to take control of the boat, missing her body next to his immediately. Within seconds, she was against him again, her arm resting along his waist as she wormed under his arm and nestled against him.

By the time they made it back to his slip, he was anxious to get off the boat. But she remembered the lunch she'd packed and insisted they eat it on the deck. He complied, although reluctantly. Once they'd finished the meal, he was standing to leave when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. His questioning gaze soon changed when her lips found his and she pressed him down further until they were lying on the deck, seriously making out.

It was mid afternoon when they arrived back at her house. Hesitating at the door, he didn't want to kiss her good-bye and head back to his empty house. "Looks like Nicky is still out," she said as she opened her front door. "Want to come inside?"

His spirits soared at her suggestion. Stepping through the doorway, he glanced around to confirm that they were alone and then began to kiss her again. She returned his advances eagerly. "Stay for dinner?" she asked.

"What about Nick?"

"He'll have to get used to having you around," she said happily. "I intend to keep you here as much as I possibly can."

"I like that…as long as it doesn't cause trouble between the two of you."

They watched an old movie on TV. At least, that's what John thought was on the screen. He was too busy to notice. Eventually they heard the back door and separated just as Nick walked into the room. John felt like a teenager and the girl's father had just come home to catch him making out with her on the living room sofa… decidedly awkward.

Nick glanced form his mother to John and shrugged. "Let me guess, he's staying for dinner," the boy groaned.

Janice smiled and nodded. Nick looked at John more closely. "Whatever…" he said and then hurried up the steps to his room.

John looked back at Janice. "He seems okay…"

She chuckled. "Whatever is his answer to almost everything he's not happy about. But like I said, he'll just have to get used to it."

"You sure? I mean, I'd be very lonely but I could go home and microwave my own dinner."

Chuckling again, she put her hand on his cheek. "Poor thing. We can't have you all alone with your microwave dinner…just doesn't seem right to treat our men in blue like that."

"So I'm a charity case now?"

"Oh no, I'll collect payment later. As for now… you any good in the kitchen?"

"I can hold my own…"

"So come show me what you got, mister…" Then she stood up and headed to the kitchen with John following close behind.

When John went home later that night, he had seriously chapped lips and a smile on his face. Nick hadn't been belligerent but it was clear John would have to work at winning the teen over. Janice was sure that the boy would come around and determined that he wouldn't get in the way of their budding relationship. It might be a little dicey for awhile, John thought. Still, it had been a very good day.

* * *

A nice fluffy chapter. Do you like fluff? So where should I go next? You want the team's reactions? Does Nicky warm up to John or is there friction there? You want 'em doing the down and dirty or should I keep it clean? I could really use some input here, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day began slowly. He was at his desk, handling some of the seemingly endless paperwork that went with the administrative part of his job. In the beginning, he had hated it feeling that the paperwork took him away from the action. But in the last few years, he'd adapted. The action wasn't quite the rush it had once been… not that anything had slowed down, except for maybe him. But he was tired of what people did to one another, tired of the waste and the loss. Still, it was rewarding to run the old cases, give the loved ones some peace. But sometimes, giving one person peace meant uprooting the lives of others.

He sighed as he signed off vacation requests for the coming months and moved on to a supply requisition. Even though the paperwork sometimes provided an escape, this wasn't how he envisioned the end of his career, being tied to a desk.

He felt his door open just as he heard a knock. Will, no doubt. Years of friendship had created the habit, Will entering as he knocked instead of waiting for a response to his knock.

John looked up, a small grin forming. "Will…"

"Mornin'" his long time associate and friend returned, a huge grin covering his face.

John tilted his head slightly. There was something in Will's demeanor that said the man had something on his mind. "Is this a social call or do you have a case?" John asked warily.

Will chuckled. "A case? Yeah, as a matter of fact…"

"I didn't realize…I thought we'd cleared the boards Friday. Lil and Scotty are prepping for court…"

"Oh, it's not an official case…just one I am chasing on my own."

John looked across his desk, bewildered. "Care to share?"

"I don't have many details yet… but the evidence is clear."

Now becoming frustrated, Stillman sighed and gave Will his best supervisor's stare.

Will simply chuckled again. "You out on the boat this weekend?" he asked.

John glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I was. But what …."

"Your lips are chapped…I mean, really chapped. If I didn't know you better, I'd say they got that way from some serious personal contact."

John looked into Jeffries' laughing eyes and knew he was busted. "I um… had company," he conceded.

"Like I said, the evidence...," Will said through laughter.

"Just do me a favor," John began. "Don't share your…evidence."

"Oh," Will said putting his hand in the air to stop Stillman. "Don't worry, it's out already."

John looked at him, disbelieving. Then his brow furrowed. "Lil?"

"Yeah," Will answered easily. "She spotted the evidence first. So, who is the lady anyway?"

"Um…" John hesitated. He wasn't sure why, but he did. Did he really want his detectives knowing about his growing relationship with Janice? Right now, it was just them. Did he want anyone else in on it yet?

"It's Janice Langford, isn't it?"

John's shoulders dropped as he let out a sigh. "How'd you know?"

Will chuckled. "Simple deduction. You were fine until this woman showed up with her 75 year old case. Then you started acting kinda strange. You were a mess Friday; let me guess… first date? And now, you're lips are _very _chapped."

"It um… was…our first date. Damn Will," he sighed, "I'm so out of practice for this…"

Laughing, Will moved closer. "Guys like us are never _in_ practice, John. But I'm glad to see you getting out some."

"Yeah, thanks Will. And please, try to keep a lid on it. Last thing I need is everyone sitting around speculating on my lo…private life."

Turning to leave, another fit of laughter erupted from Will Jeffries. "Yeah…oaky," he said as he walked out, his shoulders shaking.

John tried to return to his paperwork but he kept thinking about Janice. It had been great, the weekend with her. He hadn't felt so…alive in a very long time. She was doing that for him, giving him new life, new hope. Dropping his pen on the desk, he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Good morning," she cooed into the phone.

Settling back in his chair, he basked in the warmth of her voice. He told her about Will's visit. "So I think the cat is out of the bag," he told her.

Her laughter was warm and inviting on the other end. Closing his eyes, he could imagine her with her phone, her face alive with laughter. He wanted to be there with her and he told her so.

"That's nice to hear, but won't your boss have something to say about you leaving in the middle of the morning?"

"Probably," he agreed. "But it is a slow day…"

"And you're looking for a little action…" she chuckled into the phone.

"I dunno…Jeffries says my lips look pretty bad, all chapped and all," he returned.

"Awww, poor man. Look, how about this, you do your job and tonight I'll let you take me to dinner."

"Sounds reasonable," he agreed. "About 6:30?"

"See you then," she said happily.

The good thing about glass walls around his office was that it made watching the squad room easier. The bad thing was that everyone could see in. John was aware of the not so subtle glances that came his way as he sat at his desk. More than once through the morning, he noticed heads together and sly glances at him. Talk about a fish bowl, he thought to himself.

Tired of the fish bowl effect, John decided to get out of the office for lunch. To his dismay, Lil decided to follow him. "Hey Boss," she said at the elevators.

John turned and looked at her quizzically. "Care if I tag along?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure," he replied, not at all sure.

They ended up at the hot dog cart down at the corner. After receiving their orders, they made their way to some benches nest to a small park across the way. Once they were settled, he took a bite.

"It's nice out here," she commented absently.

"It is," he replied.

"The weekend was beautiful," she added, looking at him purposefully.

He knew where this was going and it made him uncomfortable. "It was," he said stoically.

"Must've really been nice out on your boat?"

John took a deep breath. "It was." He glanced sideways at her and saw how intently she was watching him. "Look Lil, where is this going?"

"I um…well, I just thought…I mean, well, you've never shown up with chapped lips before…at least, not like that," she said as she indicated his lips.

He looked at her wide eyes and realized that somehow, this was hard for her. "I suppose not."

"It's just…I dunno, we're not used to thinking about you…you know, dating."

"Yeah, well…I try not to think about your private lives at all. But sometimes… it's just there."

"Yeah," she sighed. "So Janice Langford, huh?"

John shot her a grimace. "Yes."

"She's nice."

"I think so…"

"Obviously," she said smugly. "So is this serious?"

John sighed. "Our first date was Friday. It's too soon to call it anything. But when you get to …where I am in life, you don't do this carelessly."

Lil looked up at him with an expression he didn't recognize. She didn't look comfortable…or happy. "Well, I hope it is what you're looking for, what you need it to be," she said.

"Thanks Lil. I'm not sure I am looking for anything. But, well…it's nice, having the hope of someone in my life again." They finished their hot dogs and headed back to the office.

The others took turns needling him through the rest of the day. He took it all in stride but was relieved when the shift ended and he was able to leave. Glancing at his watch, he decided he had just enough time to run home and shower before heading to Janice's.

Lil watched him as he headed out, obviously anxious to get away. Her sad look wasn't lost on Jeffries. "Hey Lil, how about we get the others and head over to Jones'?"

Lil looked across at Will. "Don't think so, Will. But thanks. I need to head home."

"Okay, maybe later this week…"

"Yeah, maybe."

Janice greeted him with a smile and a kiss. John followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. "I thought we might go to McGillin's, if that's okay."

"That's fine," she told him as she reached for her coat.

"What about Nick?"

"He's grounded. I got a call from his school today and it seems he doesn't think attendance is necessary. So, he's confined to the house and to school until he's fifty," she said humorously.

"Fifty? That's a pretty stiff penalty, don't you think?" he asked as he helped her with her coat.

"Probably, but his attitude when I tried to talk to him about it sealed his fate."

"That bad?" He opened the door and walked her out.

"Oh yeah… he's been a handful lately," she said as she slid into his car.

"You don't think it's…well, because of me, do you?" He asked as he settled in the driver's seat, hoping her answer would be no.

"I doubt it. He actually started this about a year ago but it wasn't as bad; it just keeps getting worse," she said with a huff.

"Well, we'll grab a bite and head back. Sounds like he needs you right now."

"Yeah, well…I need him to get over this, whatever it is."

They shared a pleasant dinner, laughing over John's retelling of his day and the various looks and inquiries he'd suffered. A couple of hours later, they headed back to her house. John had ordered an extra meal for Nick, which he carried inside her house. He headed for the kitchen with the nag while Janice went to check on Nick.

A few minutes later, she appeared in the doorway. John glanced up when she entered and then looked more closely as she stood there with her arms folded. "Janice?" he asked as he detected anger.

"At this rate, he won't live to see his next birthday," she fumed.

John frowned. "What did he say to upset you so much?"

"Nothing. It's hard for him to say anything when he's not here," she said irately.

"Uh oh," John said. "You have any idea where he went?"

"Probably out with his two new friends, Jon and Andy."

"How new?"

"A few months. Andy's okay on his own but when Jon's around, there's always trouble. I've tried to let Nick find out on his own about people like Jon, but I can see that I'm going to have to ban him from Nick's friends list."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

She let out a deep breath. "I don't know," she said frustrated. "I just know that Jon's nothing but trouble and Nick just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Okay, okay," John said quickly. "Look, let's just try to relax a little and see what he has to say when he gets home."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Is this how you handle people at crime scenes? Because I don't want to be handled," she said bluntly.

"No, I know…I just…" he paused, trying to find what he wanted to say. "I'm trying to be…someone you can count on."

A small glimmer shone in her eyes as she looked at him. "Okay, Mr. Reliable. Let's get comfortable in the family room and you can help me calm down."

"Yea Ma'm," he said cheerfully as he followed her to the other room.

* * *

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I've had computer problems along with real life things that have kept me distracted. Reviews help me focus though;-) I hope folks are still out there and interested.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry that this seems to be taking so long. This is a really crazy time at work and I have another story in the works too. Plus, the kids have all kinds of activities right now. But I am trying. I do hope you enjoy the effort.

* * *

John was alerted when he heard the back door close softly. Briefly he wondered if Janice had heard, but there was little doubt as her head came off his shoulder and she looked in the direction of the kitchen. She was in motion instantly. John watched as she headed to the kitchen, calling out to her son at the same time. Without much thought, he decided to wait for her on the couch, believing his presence would only anger the boy more. But upon hearing angry voices from the front hall, he decided to move closer to the pair.

Nick was yelling at his mother, indignant that she had questioned him about where he had been. John shoved his hands in his pants pockets in an effort to contain his own anger. The boy shouldn't speak to his mother like that, John thought.

Janice glared at Nick. "You are not to leave this house without my permission," she told the boy. "You keep getting into more and more trouble, Nicky…and it stops now!"

Nick glared back at her. "You can't make me stay here…like in a prison," he taunted. "I'll go wherever I want."

Janice's eyes grew large as her anger boiled up. "And no more hanging out with Jon!"

"You can't tell me who my friends are!" Nick's face was red with anger.

John watched as the two fumed. He wanted to … _what?_ He wondered. Nick was clearly out of line in his book. But John knew it wasn't his place to interfere. Still, the boy shouldn't treat his mother like that. Clinching his hands, he clamped his jaw shut.

It was then that Nick noticed him. "What's _he_ doing here? What's wrong, Mom? Did I ruin your party with _him_?" Nick turned to head up the steps and muttered under his breath, "Damn, maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch if you did get laid…"

Janice stood frozen in her spot, anger and shock stamped on her face. Surprise ripped through John as well but as he watched Janice's expression change to hurt, something in him snapped. "That's it," he roared. "Stop right there," he said angrily.

Nick turned and sneered. "Or what? What're you gonna do, huh? You're not my father."

John moved past Janice and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "You should apologize to your mother," as he tried to calm down.

"Yeah, right," Nick snickered. "You gonna make me?"

John was taken aback by the childish taunt. "You're right, I'm not your father. But I think that if he were here, he'd have something to say about your behavior," John said, trying to defuse the level of anger. "And as your mother's friend, I can't just stand by and let you speak to her like that."

Nick snorted. "My mother's friend… right…" then Nick turned and hurried up the stairs.

Various emotions washed over John as he stared up the stairs. Anger was at the forefront but concern was close behind. Fighting back an instinct to follow the boy and beat some sense into him, he tried to think more clearly. Could his presence in Janice's life be causing problems? Or was Nick like this before? She did say that this guy Jon was an issue. And now what would Janice think; he had after all, stepped in where he had no right to be. Slowly, his jaw clenched, he turned to face her, not quite able to make eye contact. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

She stared at him for a moment and then she seemed to deflate. "For what…being my friend… trying to help me? You have nothing to apologize for. My son is the one who should be apologizing, to you as well as to me."

She looked broken, John thought. It had to be difficult raising a teenaged boy on her own. And the boy wasn't helping any. "Look, maybe I'd better go…let you and Nick talk…"

He was surprised by the panic that swept across her face. "No, please…I….need a friendly shoulder right now. Stay, just for a little while…please?"

As awkward as the situation was, somewhere deep inside John was happy that she wanted him there. So nodding, he gave her a weak smile. "If you don't think it'll make things worse…"

She led him back to the family room, back to the couch, and resumed her position from before with her head resting on his shoulder. "This feels good," she muttered as she snuggled into him.

"It does," he agreed while silently wishing this could be a regular thing, his arm around her and her body so close to his.

John had just settled behind his desk the next morning when his phone rang. "Stillman," he said as he picked it up.

"John?" the voice said in a panic.

"Janice? What's wrong?" He asked as her panic registered.

"Nick is gone…"

"What? You mean to school?"

"He didn't come down this morning so I went to check on him. He wasn't there. And his duffle bag is gone and a few of his favorite clothes. He's…gone," she cried into the phone.

"You think he ran away?"

"What else could it be? I…I knew he was angry. We had another yelling match after you left last night. I said some things…but, I didn't expect this."

"Okay, look…it's too early to file a missing persons, but since he is a minor, I can get them to look into it. Let me make a couple of calls and then I'll be there, okay?"

"Thank you," she said sadly.

It took some convincing, but John was able to convince the head of the Missing Persons unit to assign someone to look into it. Then he headed to Janice's.

When she opened the door, it was obvious she'd been crying. John stepped in and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll find him."

She let him lead her to the couch where he sat down with her. "So you think maybe he went to this Jon's place?"

"I've already called. He's not there. Jon's mother said Jon left early for school so she couldn't ask him if he'd talked to Nick, but that Jon had been home all night. She hadn't seen Nick in a couple of days."

"What about the other kid…Andy?"

"Called there too. "Andy's mother said he'd been grounded for the week and hadn't been out of the house except for school. And he wasn't allowed to have friends over either."

"Okay, well someone from Missing Persons should be here soon. Just tell them everything you can think of about Nick's friends, activities, places he might go…people he might trust."

John recognized the detective that had been sent and he approved of the choice. Detective Molly O'Shea would be thorough in her inquiry and if anyone would find Nick, she would.

She recognized John immediately and once the pleasantries were exchanged, she got down to business. After she'd collected all the information she needed, John walked her to the door. "Look John, I didn't want to say anything in front of the mother, but what are we doing here? The kid is a run away. We don't usually…"

John put his hand up to interrupt. "I know. But, I feel like I'm partially to blame. He seemed upset about me dating his mother."

"Okay, well…I'll look into it but if he's a runaway…"

"I know. And I appreciate you doing this."

Two days passed with no word. All John could do was spend time with Janice as she alternated between anger and panic. Jeffries was covering for him at the office but he'd had to come in this morning to finish some administrative duties. He'd just signed the last form when his phone rang. "Stillman," he spoke into the phone.

"John, its Molly O'Shea. Your runaway showed up."

"He did? Where?"

"He's down at central booking. Seems he got hungry and tried to rob a C store. A patrol unit brought him in. I'd tagged his name, in case something like this happened, and got the alert a few minutes ago."

"Thanks Molly. I'll head down right now."

He debated calling Janice as he headed out of his office but decided to wait until he had the whole story first. Within minutes, he was at the Sergeant's desk, inquiring about the whereabouts of Nick Langford. Sergeant Meyers pointed to the holding cell, where several vagrants were gathered near the front. Seated on a bench in the back was Nick.

John approached the cell and nodded to the officer who stood nearby. "Nick," John called through the crowd of prisoners. Nick's head popped up as he looked for the source of the call. He scowled as he recognized John. Slowly he stood and moved to the front, still frowning.

John motioned to the officer and pointed to the cell door. The young officer looked at him quizzically and then unlocked the door. Nick stepped out. They heard the cell door clang as the officer closed it and Nick winced. Grabbing his arm, John propelled him through the squad room to an interview room on the other side. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" John growled at the boy as he sat in a chair at the table. John paced across the room as he waited for a response.

Nick sat quietly, watching the man as he crossed in front of the door several times. Finally John stopped and glared at the boy. "Do you realize how worried your mother has been? And now this…you're facing charges."

"What's it to you," the boy shrugged. "Oh wait, I get it, you can really impress Mom…get a little action from it maybe…"

John leaned over the table, his hands gripping the edges as his face came level with Nick's. "You don't get it… you're looking at time in juvie, son."

"I'm not your son," Nick snarled.

"No, you're not. If you were, I'd handle this myself and believe me, juvie would seem like a vacation. But instead, you're going to spend the next few years locked away from all your friends and everyone you know. You'll be sharing a room with god only know what kind of punk and your visits with your mother will be through plexiglass. Forget the internet, your video games, and your cell phone. There'll be no texting, no hanging out with your friends, and no girls. And when you get out, good look with finding a job because you'll have a record. Did you want to go to college? That could be a challenge now…"

"What do you care?" The snarl from the boy shook John.

Straightening up, he simply said, "I'll call your mother…" and he walked out of the room.

Janice was there quickly. John took her to the interview room where he left them alone, choosing to stand outside instead of remaining and possibly being another provocation in the room. He was tense as he watched through the glass. Nick was belligerent and Janice was beside herself. Finally, she walked out with a deep sigh.

"Do you know any good lawyers?" John asked softly.

She nodded that she did and then spoke, "but not criminal ones. Our family attorney is one his way but he already warned me that I might need to find someone who knows criminal law better than he does."

"Let him look into the charges and then maybe…"

"John, I just don't know how to reach him," she cried. "He is so angry…"

"About me?"

"Yes…but more about his father, I think. He just never has gotten over losing his father. You in the picture just makes it seem more final, I guess." Folding her arms closer to her chest, she looked in the direction of the room. "I don't know what to do…"

"Maybe I should…back off," John offered. "Maybe if it's just you and him…"

"No," she said as she looked up quickly. "You…I enjoy having you around and…he can't dictate what I do like that anyway. But…we do need to be…careful … about what he sees, I mean."

John chuckled. "So far there's been nothing to see much…but…I understand what you mean." He paused and looked into her sad eyes. "Look, I'm not going to …I mean, I'm going to try to help you, be here when you need me…but I'm going to try to stay out of it. Maybe if he sees…maybe he won't see me as so much of a threat if I'm not in the middle of this mess. He's pretty angry right now and…"

She leaned into him, making him feel awkward and happy at the same time. He wanted her to feel like she could lean on him, count on him like this, but they were standing in the middle of PD and eyes were on him. A few heartbeats later, he decided to hell with those eyes and wrapped her in his embrace, offering the comfort she seemed to so desperately need.

* * *

Thoughts? Constructive criticism? Ideas?


End file.
